Victory Ends Badly
by diva89101b
Summary: Its very sad and has ssome soma moments


July 22nd 11:15PM New York -15 Foggy

Secret Notes Kept hinting where Soul is, every note was writin in Soul's blood and the envolopes had the salty tears from his eyes. Every corner in the alleyway had traces of blood and was all the same, I knew I was just going in circles. I can feel his soul in so much pain. I followed my feeling on where he was. The look of death and regret was in his eyes for less than a second when the blade went right through Soul's chest making him lose all feeling in his body. Soul fell to the ground and a pool of blood appeared. Soul was gone and I couldn't be there for him. I sorrowed in his blood when he was gone. I feel so heart broken, I know you're suppose to be sad but when his souless body is on ground. It's hard to watch them go even when you didnt get to say "I love you!"

July 8 10:08AM Death City 26 Sunny

I know Lord Death is a bit weird but lately he has been weirder than usual when ever I ask him about something he totally avoids my questions. I didn't want to be rude and ask him "what's up?" so I had to investagate when Ms. Marie needed Lord Death I went in, It was normal but in the garbage there was multiple envolopes addressed "old friends" there was no letters inside but all it ever did was make me more mysterious. The handwriting was very messy and all of the notes looked like purple pen and smelled like grapes. It was way too fancy and complicated to be anyone at the D.W.M.A. The annoying bell rings and Lord Death is coming, I know! I ran out but I think I left things a mess hopefully know one knows it's me!

July 15th 1:15Pm Death City 21 Sunny

Lord Death has been hiding something for sure, I walked in and him and right away he runs to his drawers and shoves papers in there. It's been a week nothing happened so I guess it was nothing big, but me and Soul were reported to Lord Death, I hope he doesn't know it was me who trashed the place...oh...me and Soul are doing a misson...in New York...great i'm ready for anything!

July 17th 5:08 New York 22 Sunny

It took all day on Soul's annoying motorbike but were here. I'm exasted...Soul has just opened the hotel's door. I...Can't...Believe...This! There's only one bed! I blushed redder than a rose, i guess Soul noticed cause he slept on the ground. Soul's asleep and New York's lights are on I would sleep but the beds cold and empty. I got out and just layed beside Soul...He is so warm...

July 20th 3:00PM New York (Subway) 18 Cloudy

I had felt another soul cold and cruel down in the subway. That soul and the subway are almost the same they're both run down, Abanded things. All I know is that this 'soul' is a witch's. Walking down the subway was frightning it got darker every step knowing somethings going to jump out, My feet are sturdy but not too much that I stand frozen. I stand still for a moment, I'm getting dizzy and can't stand straight...Soul's screaming but i can't focus...There's a shadow of a feminie shape but I went black and cold...

July 21st 10:00AM New York (Subway) -1 Dusk

It has been cooler I wake up to Soul b-but it's different he is a she. The hair is white but longer and Soul has bangs. Her face was glowing and perfectly groomed eyelashes with a rosiness to the cheeks. Soul's lips were bold red and body was the perfect shape. The clothes were lazy gangster with a tank, a jacket and some baggy jeans. Soul's shoes had a design in a red and black with a different shade of red for the laces. He was trying to tell me what is going on but I was focused on my handsome weapon being a cute little girl. I looked down and my clothes have changed in a way, my face felt more oily and hands were dry but sweaty. From the corner of my eye there was a shard of glass and a reflection of a boy... Theres oly me and Soul here. That means I am a boy with clothes were mostly the same but i had a checkered pair of pants, a black coat the back would go down to my knees and my boots were sneakers. The witch came from the frosty cold darkness of the tunnel, laughing at her own jokes how pitaful. Soul's a scythe but theres something off with this witch but I can't grip it.

July 21st 1:30PM New York (Subway) -1 Dusk

Soul is not waking up but he is not dead his soul in so much pain. It is hard to handle him, He is stinging with heat, steam starts coming from him. I don't know what to do, Soul's gone and the witch knows when i'm going to do something! The witch definitly knows it's target but she doesn't know about Soul's piano playing and the power. The soul resondence was harsh, pain coming from my spine. Hearts racing faster than light, my legs dripple in blood. It was electric, My lungs slowly getting tighter. The physical form of are souls mix in with each other and we connect like never before. I bring Soul back and in a millasecond the glare of the scythe shine back at the dead witch with a blade through her heart...Victory is good, I took her blood and smeared it across the wall. Soul was back to a guy and I was back to a girl... thank god!

July 22nd 9:00PM New York -13 Foggy

The whole gang came to New York to celebrate are success. We all meet at a pub called Ho Nows? The pizza there is delish you can tell the sauce is homemade. The night is perfect there's one thing that can make it better...Crap i'm letting my fairy tales come into reality but it was perfect. The mood of weather, the warmest of my friends celebrating it felt right.

July 22nd 10:00Pm New York -14 Foggy

Soul said he was going to the bathroom but it has been a hour. I went to go see what's up when I saw a trail of blood to the bathroom to outside. My concern turned to Worry. Some guy said Soul left a hour ago with a guy, wounded I decided to go outside and scoop things out.

July 22nd 11:15PM New York -15 Foggy

Secret Notes Kept hinting where Soul is, every note was writin in Soul's blood and the envolopes had the salty tears from his eyes. Every corner in the alleyway had traces of blood and was all the same, I knew I was just going in circles. I can feel his soul in so much pain. I followed my feeling on where he was. The look of death and regret was in his eyes for less than a second when the blade went right through Soul's chest making him lose all feeling in his body. Soul fell to the ground and a pool of blood appeared. Soul was gone and I couldn't be there for him. I sorrowed in his blood when he was gone. I feel so heart broken, I know you're suppose to be sad but when his souless body is on ground. It's hard to watch them go even when you didnt get to say "I love you!"


End file.
